


darkfire's battle // book one in the dangerclan series

by MotherCranberry



Series: dangerclan [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Clans, Fanstory, Firestar - Freeform, Multi, RiverClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, StarClan, ThunderClan, Warrior Cats, WindClan, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherCranberry/pseuds/MotherCranberry
Summary: A rogue, stumbling upon Clan life in an attempt to regain her father from the "wildcats" who've "taken him hostage."A rogue, with almost no knowledge of Clan life dragged into a prophecy she didn't want to be a part of.A rogue, given a guide from StarClan and a destiny that seemed out of character for a cat like her.A rogue, who would've been perfectly fine living out her days alone.Welcome to DangerClan.⚠️✨





	1. ♤ chapter 1 ♤

**Author's Note:**

> !! this is also a published story on the website Wattpad under the same username !!

Daylight seethed into what was once a clouded night sky. As dawn broke, the thumping of muscle against grass shattered the peaceful quiet.

A growl erupted from a small clearing, a loud one at that. Defiant meows returned, from a black and gray tabby.

The cat was female. Her body was lean, and her limbs were long; though muscles still rippled beneath her glossy pelt. The cat's mainfur was black, a jet black through and through, yet a dark gray stripe from her nose, down her back, and to her tail-tip broke the raven fur. Gray tabby scattered across her pelt, and in her narrow face sat two thin, dark green eyes.

But no cat would've seen this delicate description, as the tabby leapt upward toward the huge black-and-white creature above her head—only to be thrown down again.

She threw herself against its legs, the badger's knees buckling and the young cat managing to leap up and grapple its back.

The badger roared, clawing at her. It got her face, blinding her eye and scratching up her cheek. Howling with pain, the young cat lost grip and tumbled off of the badger, unable to stand out of shock.

The creature stormed away, gone out of annoyance or something the cat couldn't pinpoint.

All she knew was that she hadn't won.

Breathing hard, the black tabby scrambled to her paws and touched the fur around her eye, wincing at the stinging pain. Blood dribbled into her eye, but she could only feel it. Unable to see out of her left eye, the tabby felt useless. For a total of about seventeen seconds.

But as she regained her strength, more hissing approached from behind her. She panicked, but let out a clear, shuddery breath in relief once she figured out that it was only two cats.

"What are you doing in Clan territory?" came the first cat's meow, though it was more of a threat than a question. He was a young, fluffy reddish tom with bright green eyes that matched her own and a fox-like tail.

She said nothing, baring her teeth and growling.

The other lifted his chin. "You're not welcome here. Leave before we make you." He was taller than the other tom, with sleeker, thinner fur and a silver tabby pelt. He had clear mint green-blue eyes and and cold expression.

"Like hell you can make me," the she-cat snapped, claws sinking into the dirt. They could crush her into the ground easily and she knew it.

The reddish tom frowned, baring his teeth. The silver tom lashed his tail frostily. "What are you doing here?"

She lifted her chin. "I was seeking out my father, Smoky. Your Clan stole him from me."

The red tom looked nothing less than confused. "What's your name?" he asked, artfully avoiding the prior answer in its whole.

"Darkness," the tabby stated darkly, narrowing her eyes in pressing confusion and fire.

"Well, Darkness, I am Foxtail, and that is Jaymoon." The ginger tom proclaimed, lashing his tail. He was young, but from was Darkness could tell, he was cautious enough.

Jaymoon let out a breath of icy air. "You say you're looking for your father, no? Smoky?" His eyes narrowed. "He joined last moon. Smokefire, we call him."

"You kidnapped my father and then renamed him?" Darkness snarled, eyes wide and round.

Foxtail flinched. "That's not how I remember it," he murmured. "From what I know, he actually joined us. Willingly."

Darkness fought back the urge to tackle Foxtail. She knew if she did, he'd probably whoop her tail.

The black tabby groaned. "I want to see him! Bring me to him." She bared her teeth, tail lashing.

Jaymoon dipped his head in agreement, but it was obvious it wasn't because she intimidated him.

In spite of this, she was satisfied. Lifting her chin, she trotted coolly after the two tomcats toward the DangerClan camp.


	2. ♧ chapter two ♧

Had Darkness not been there with a purpose, she would've left long ago. She'd only been there for half an hour and disliked it already—loud, crowded, and the scent was absolutely disgusting.

But she was there for Smokefire.

"He's still on patrol, Darkness," Jaymoon grunted when again she prodded the tom about her father not being here.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" she snapped, tail lashing.

"Listen, buddy, you—" began the tom, but he cut himself off as he spotted a dappled gray tom trot into camp with three mice hanging from his jaw.

"Smoky!" yowled the tabby, forgetting Jaymoon as she leapt toward her father, eyes bright and wide.

The mice dropped to the floor. "Darkness? What are you doing here?" Smokefire gasped, ears flattening in surprise.

"I came to see you. One day you're here, the next you're not! I knew you came to the Clans. Why did you leave me?"

Smokefire sighed. "I had to leave. Rogue life wasn't for me, not since Fox died. Nothing is the same. You can survive. You're nine moons old; you're old enough." He frowned, glancing toward his paws. "You never seemed like a Clan cat. You were always that type of cat to live on their own."

Darkness realized that she'd come off needy. "No, listen, I am that cat. But you left, there was no explanation. I was worried for you, Smoky."

"It's... it's Smokefire. Thanks for coming, Darkness, but I think it's best you go now."

At this, Jaymoon padded forward. "I'll escort you to the border. Come along," he said, quite too fast.

A broad, reddish brown tabby mad his way toward them. "Smokefire? Jaymoon? Who is this?" he murmured blankly.

"Her name is Darkness, Rivalstar—"

"She's my daughter. She came to see me. Darkness can go now if you want." Smokefire glanced at the young black tabby, who only grunted in response as her fate was decided for her.

"Darkness, do you want to stay with Smokefire?" Rivalstar meowed calmly, as if he hadn't heard the dappled gray tom.

Darkness bit the inside of her cheek, kneading her claws in the dirt. "I suppose."

"It's settled then," proclaimed the tabby DangerClan leader. "Jaymoon, you will have the joy of mentoring this young cat."

"Oh, goodie," Jaymoon muttered sarcastically, turning his clear blue gaze onto Darkness. Rivalstar ignored it, lashing his tail. "I'm sure the Clan is wondering what's going on. I'll go explain. Smokefire, you can stay in the crowd. Jaymoon, Darkness, come with me."


End file.
